Cuarto de hotel
by Mony Black
Summary: La había usado para saciar mis bajos instintos, en este cuarto de hotel la hacía que gritara mi nombre al llegar el clímax ¿Qué más podía pedir? Su inocencia convulsioba en mi al animal que yacia en el interior.
1. Chapter 1

**Cuarto de hotel.**

**Summary: La había usado para saciar mis bajos instintos sin saber que me enamoraría de ella. Fue mi consuelo y la causante de que el arrepentimiento se desvaneciera. En este cuarto de hotel la hacía que gritara mi nombre al llegar el clímax ¿Qué más podía pedir? Su inocencia convulsionaba en mí al animal que yacía en el interior.**

**Disclaimer: Los personajes son de S.M. yo solo uso mi imaginación para hacer historias paralelas. Nada que ver con la continuación que le dio Meyer a la historia. No soy escritora profesional esto lo hago por amor a la saga y para dejar que mi mente vuele.**

**Ratting: Matute-Lemmon- No apto para menores de edad y personas con mente cerrada.**

* * *

**ONE SHOOT**

Ahora que la veía enrollada en la sabana de seda que cubría la mitad de su cuerpo mientras me daba la espalda; mi corazón se contrajo. El sonido de la música sensual volvió a hacer que mi alma quisiera volverla a tomar. Aun sabiendo que era prohibida. La hija pequeña de mi compañero de profesión. La mujer que nunca debí desnudar con delicadeza hasta dejar caer su vestido de encaje transparente mientras mis manos se degustaban con la tersa piel de sus caderas. Que eran inspeccionadas hasta más allá de lo que en público se debe mostrar. Mientras mi boca devoraba sus labios enrojecidos por el contacto brusco con el que la besaba. Mientras ella era menor de edad y yo un hombre bien entrado en los treinta. Iría a la cárcel por corrupción de su cuerpo y prohibición de sus contoneos. No me importaba. Que más daba. Una noche llena de lujuria se desbordaría bajo ese cuarto alumbrado por velas. Había aceptado su invitación sin pensar que esto se convertiría en más de una primera noche.

Constantes veces entre estas cuatro paredes de color verde musgo guardábamos el secreto de sexo desenfrenado. Ella estudiante y yo su profesor. Casado, con dos hijos y uno en camino. ¿Feliz? No, ya no lo era. Desde que ella se ofreció a abrir un mundo descontrolado me di cuenta que mi esposa ya no era mi prioridad. Todo mi mundo dio un giro de 360 grados aquella vez que la vi devastada llorando a mares la traición de su primer novio. En donde los efectos de una desolación y abstinencia por el embarazo me hicieron poseerla sin pensar en los efectos contraproducentes de sus besos en mi boca. Haciéndome vicioso de su cuerpo y adicto a sus caricias. Me removí de la pared para llevar mi pierna doblada a esta y así equilibrar el perfil que tenia.

Quien se podría imaginar que siendo yo un hombre recatado ahora me convertía en un animal en celo que no puede parar. Cinco veces a la semana ocupábamos esta lujosa habitación. Seis si me daban celos de verla con otro. Siete si mi mujer se marchaba con su padre a su pueblo natal. Alejados de la sociedad y aislados de los murmullos y reclamos mentales que siempre me hacia después de dejarla rendida en la cama. Hoy, después de la sección correspondiente la escuche nombrarme entre sueños; algo que hizo clic en el botón que enciende el amor. ¿La amaba? Si, y no lo podía negar. Como negar que su inocencia me excitaba. Y la búsqueda insaciable para complacerme me prendía. Sus ojos me veían y encendían la llama de la hoguera que convulsionaba en la entrepierna. Que sus caricias tímidas me enloquecían y sus labios de melocotón expandían cada poro de mi cuerpo ¿Qué haría si se enteraban? Nada, solo aceptar lo que me venga encima. La cárcel, una golpiza o tal vez la muerte. Bienvenidas…pero ni aun que me alejen nunca podrán borrar que ella es mía.

Me pertenece en cuerpo y alma. Porque sus gemidos y sus gritos al llegar al orgasmo me daban el placer de ser el único en su vida. Me aceptaba con compromisos y nunca pedía nada a cambio. Solo que la llenara de mi cuerpo y acomodara mis brazos en su delgado cuerpo. La celaba como si fuera un maldito hombre incapaz de darse cuenta que yo no le podía cumplir con el matrimonio mientras ella solo bajaba la mirada y rechazaba a cualquier persona que se le acercara con intensiones no puras. Un secreto a voces que voló por toda la escuela. Pero nadie se atrevía a juzgar o hablar sin pruebas en las manos. Éramos discretos pero en la intimidad gemíamos que nos deseábamos mucho más de lo normal. Enloquecido: la definición de como con sus movimientos me dejaban. Con su olor a crema de coco y su aliento a mentol. Una punzada en mi entrepierna me hizo darme cuenta que no aguantaría mas sin entrar en su humedad. No sabía cuando parar y no quería investigar. Me acerque a su silueta semidesnuda y aun cubierta por la desgraciada sabana que opacaba la vista perfecta de su desnudez completa. De un solo movimiento me deshice de ese estorbo y me deleite con lo que me hacia evitar.

La extensión de mi cuerpo pareció revivir después de haberla usado por largas horas sin descanso. Agradecía que mi esposa no estuviera en casa esperándome y que a ella la mentira de una noche en casa de su mejor amiga no le diera hora de llegada. Me recosté a su lado y empecé a acariciar sus caderas. Dejando con la yema de mis dedos las uñas posesivas que la arañaban. Se estremeció aun dormida. Sonreí por ese efecto de mis manos en su piel de seda. Acomode sus largos caireles que opacaban la visión de su espalda que junto a la línea fina distinguía la moldura de su firme trasero. Lleve mis manos a esa parte e hice un espacio entre sus oprimidas piernas. Llegue hasta su intimidad: húmeda y dispuesta. Jamás había intentado hacerle el amor mientras ella dormitaba. Me sentía un perverso. Pero al diablo con mis debates internos. Tome mi miembro con la mano que no acariciaba su entrepierna y lo prepare para la entrada triunfal. Deposite pequeños besos en sus hombros tersos hasta su largo cuello. Su piel se hizo como la carne de gallina pero aun no daba señales de regresar de su letargo preferido. Introduje un dedo en su entrada haciendo que al instante se contrajera y un leve suspiro se escapara de su pecho. Tan estrecha me dije a mi mismo sin poder evitar gruñir por demorarme más. Levante su pierna que mantenía la opresión de la invasora mano y me recosté a su lado. Guie aun empuñada a mi extensión hacia la cavidad anhelada. Y con leves roces la prepare para la penetración.

Nuevamente suspiro dándome el valor de hacer lo que se me antojara. Como siempre. Como cada tarde después de la salida del colegio. Después de aguantarme las ganas durante horas de ser uno solo. Ella solo se dejaba usar para puro placer de mi parte. Coloque la punta del hinchado miembro que ya empezaba a hacer espacio entre su cavidad. Entre sin razón. Soltó un gemido entre sueños. Sonreír para esperar a que me estremeciera por la humedad que invadía. Su lubricación empezaba a escurrir entre mi intimidad. Tan jugosa como siempre…Le di una leve estocada seguida por otra un poco más brusca. La perfore con impaciencia esperando a que me correspondiera. Besaba su cuello, cabellos y parte del rostro que lograba alcanzar. Llevo su mano a mi cabeza para hacerme saber que por fin había despertado y sin evitarlo la penetre entrando más a fondo. Un gemido sonoro perturbo la música que sonaba en la televisión. Me deje llevar por el instinto e hice que me volteara a ver. Su rostro sonrojado con las pecas que unía cada vez que la besaba. Aquellos ojos llenos de excitación, cristalinos y que hacían la invitación de seguir con mas poderío. La bese con voracidad y mientras penetraba su cuerpo mi lengua hacia lo mismo en su boca.

El baile sensual de nuestras lenguas me prendían cada vez mas. Mordí su labio al alejarme y sentir que su cavidad se empezaba a contraer. Llegaría a su primer orgasmo de este round. Y con una estocada más la escuche grita mi nombre, pero no pare. No, aun no llegaba. No me cansaría de esto. Jamás. Como hacerlo si esto era un vicio más grande que cualquier droga existente en este universo. Más allá que el simple hecho de respirar o de probar alimento. Seguí los movientes salvajes hasta escuchar el sonido de la cabecera golpear con frenesí contra la pared. El hormigueo en la pelvis mezclado con los besos insaciables y me hizo hacerla girar sin su permiso. La coloque de espaldas sentada en cuclillas para dejarla moverse a su antojo y así hacer que mi explosión no se llevara a cabo. Se movió con ritmos lentos pero un rugido de mi parte la hizo empezar a contenerse con más rapidez. Llevo sus manos a las rodillas mientras yo las lleve a su cintura para acelerar el ritmo. Entraba y salía dejando que sus jugos se escurrieran más de su cavidad. Me deje evitar mas con su espalda desnuda que llena de pecas me hacían querer unirlas con la lengua. Nuevamente su entrada se contrajo y otro grito me hizo saber que lo había logrado. Otro orgasmo, uno más a la lista alargada del conteo indefinido en papel mágico. Araño mis piernas y dejo de moverse. Tome la decisión de guiarla nuevamente aun sabiendo que estaba rendida. Que me importaba. Esta noche era nuestra. Y la iba a disfrutar con cada segundo libre que llenaba con el inflar de mi libido. Que me importaba estar seco y dejarle mis fluidos en su cuerpo. Ya después me encargaría de rellenar el tanque para mañana a la misma hora tenerla en esta posición. La tome como a una muñeca de trapo y la coloque bajo mi cuerpo. Por fin podía saborear el sabor de sus pechos. Pequeños y contorneado. Sus aureolas estaban oscuras y la protuberancia de sus pezones me indicaba que necesitaban ser revisadas. Lo hice. Me atragante con su seno derecho y seguí con el izquierdo. Lo introduje todo en mi boca. Sabiendo que esta podía succionarlo al rellenar mi cavidad bucal con su carne fresca y tierna. Mordisque su pezón hasta sacarle un gemido por el placer de seguir con las múltiples estocadas. No aguantaría más pero debía permitirme llegar al tercero junto a ella. Lleve mi mano a su centro y acaricie su protuberancia. Palpitante e hinchada por la fricción realizada en ella. Oprimí su botón y volvió a gemir arañando ahora mi espalda. Me marcaba como suyo. Y agradecía que mi esposa no me revisara en la cama. Pero que interesaba. Aquella mujer solo se acostaba con migo cuando se le daba la gana. Sus embarazos me daban la des fortuna de dejarme insatisfecho durante largas temporadas. Pero ahora, todo era diferente.

Con la mujercita que se retorcía de placer bajo mi cuerpo todo era diferente. No había por qué pedirle o rogarle que me dejara tocarla. No, ahora mi amante joven y experta en los placeres banales me saciaba las ganas cada tarde casi llegando el crepúsculo. Es más llegue a pensar que los hijos que teníamos juntos no eran todos míos. Qué casualidad que no sacaran mi tono de piel intensamente cobrizo y tuvieran los ojos como la profundidad del mar. Deje que mis dudas sobre la paternidad se desvanecieran justo cuando sentía que la explosión de mi entrepierna llenaba la exquisita cavidad de aquel cuerpo que se estremecía y gritaba de placer. Me quede paralizado por los estremecimientos que devastaban cada terminación de mi extasiado cuerpo. Solté un gemido hondo cuando la última gota broto de mi interior. Recosté mi frente contra la suya dejando que el sudor entremezclado de los dos se hiciera la segunda capa de piel. Brillante y la única prueba vigente de la actividad sexual. Sus mejillas estaba a punto de explotar distinguiéndose de su cremosa piel del color de una concha de mar. Abrió sus orbes y me penetro sin piedad logrando que me vuelva a erizar.

-Eso fue ultraje profesor- susurro con sus labios enrojecidos e inflamados.

-Cállate- le ordene volviendo a besar su cuello. Siempre era lo mismo. Ella hablaba y yo la callaba. Me obedecía sin rechinar y eso me excitaba aun más. Que fuera una tierna niña obediente pero tan salvaje que provocara que los bajos instintos salieran a flote. Ultraje o no lo había disfrutado y ni siquiera se quejo. Volví a toquetear sus pechos acomodando mis palmas con su carne ardiente. Me deje caer segundos después a un lado de ella. Dejando que la tranquilidad me invadiera. La música había terminado dando a notar que nuevamente el disco se había terminado bajo la canción del deseo. Se volteo un poco hasta recostar su cabeza en mi pecho desnudo. Con sus dedos hacia dibujos marcando los abdominales de mi cuerpo. Deje que la pesadez de los parpados me invadiera en una oscuridad que me llevaría a un sueño profundo. Lo último que escuche fue un delicado TE AMO que salió con un susurro para después besar mi pecho. Me enterneció y el ser un poco brusco con ella me enfureció. Pero no lo podía evitar. No me podía controlar ni quería hacerlo.

Ella tenía el efecto de hacer: que me convirtiera en un animal en celo. Que más daba. Conocía cada uno de mis defectos y aun así estaba dispuesta a seguir a mi lado. No sabía qué haría si este cuarto no fuera exclusivo para nosotros. Si no fuera simplemente para Vanessa y Jacob. Dos amantes escondidos que no desean ser reconocidos ante la sociedad. Donde el proverbio de dios de no tener a una segunda mujer fue borrado al dar el primer paso a la cálida habitación de encuentros furtivos que desbordaban la saciedad del libido. Nuestra cuarto…nuestro escondite de aquel alejado lugar de nuestro hogar y pueblo. El cuarto de hotel que guardaba bajo sus paredes el secreto de un profesor y su alumna que reniegan de la sociedad…

* * *

**Aqui ensayando el lemmon que me detesta...ojala les guste un beso **


	2. Aviso importante

**PROHIBIDOS**

**Summary: Porque tienen bien claro que lo prohibido es más excitante. Temiblemente más excitante que ser unas parejas normales. No, aquí no existe eso de vivieron felices para siempre… Ness-Jacob y Alice-Jasper.**

**Disclaimer: Personajes son de S.M la trama es de mi loca cabeza. No soy escritora profesional ya que esto lo hago por mi trauma con Twilight.**

**Ratting: Matute-Lemmon- No apto para menores de edad ni con mentalidad cerrada. Contiene escenas que pueden perturbar la mente. EXTENSION DEL ONE SHOOT: CUARTO DE HOTEL- Pasen a leerlo antes de continuar. Así se darán una idea más clara de la historia.**

**

* * *

**

**Introducción**

**Estaban unidos mucho antes de conocerse. Mucho antes de tener el aliento de su compañero rozar sus labios y buscar con urgencia su lengua.**

**Las noches de placer se convirtieron en luchas constantes con sus demonios internos. Ellos adultos y expertos en las artes del sexo y ellas solo dos chicas que ni siquiera cumplen la mayoría de edad. Prohibidos encuentros carnales que dejaran en claro como es la vida de una amante…**

**Mentiras y verdades saldrán como la estrecha fugaz que cruza el mar de la noche en la capa que acuna la luna llena. Las mismas que los unirán más o por fin dejaran de buscar lo que es prohibido ante la sociedad.**

**Porque tienen bien claro que lo prohibido es más excitante. Temiblemente más excitante que ser unas parejas normales. No, aquí no existe eso de vivieron felices para siempre…**

**No buscan finales felices ni mucho menos cuentos de la princesa y el príncipe que afianzan un matrimonio solido. No aquí solo buscan afianzar su propio placer entre la segunda capa de piel repleta de sudor en sus cuerpos desnudos y abatidos por la excitación**

**

* * *

**

.

**Sé que había dicho que no iba a continuar la historia pero de pronto surgió sin que yo pudiera evitarlo. Pero bueno aquí es necesario que ensaye el LEMMON y esta historia se ajusta con esos estándares que quiero terminar de hacer antes de retirarme como escritora amateur. La publicare con ese nombre y ahora mismo subo el primer por sus alertas y review**


End file.
